Fisura
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: En el fondo, Kassim quiere que Alibaba le odie, que el odie con fuerzas. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quiere perderlo, no a él, no a lo último que le queda.


_**«El universo de Magi y sus personajes pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka»**_

* * *

 _Fisura._

[...]

Kassim ha tenido tantas cosas en su vida, así como las ha perdido. Y no es como si ello le molestara realmente, pues fueron todas esas cosas las que lo llevaron al final que en el fondo, deseaba.

Pero eso no significaba que no le dolieran las cosas que había perdido. Mariam era como una espada clavada en el pecho con la que había aprendido a vivir, pero no a soportar. Su mundo mismo, era un remolino de mala suerte que a cada minuto se había acercado a él, abriendo un abismo demasiado grande entre Kassim y lo que Kassim quería proteger.

Preguntarse cómo han acabado las cosas o el por qué solo les corresponde a aquellos que han abandonado toda esperanza. Pero ese no es el caso de Kassim, porque Kassim realmente no se arrepiente para nada de cómo sucedieron las cosas, porque en el fondo, sabía que sólo de esa forma era como podría redimirse.

Tendría que pedirle disculpas a Alibaba por obligarle a hacer todos aquello, una vez más Kassim se preguntaba abatido por qué no puede hacer nada bien. No obstante, sonríe.

Alibaba fue lo único que le detuvo, el único que en el fondo siempre le ha protegido. Y Kassim lo echó a perder con su existencia. Porque Kassim siempre lamentará haber lastimado a Alibaba. En el fondo, Kassim quiere que Alibaba le odie, que el odie con fuerzas. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quiere perderlo, no a él, no a lo último que le queda.

Kassim es como la noche en invierno, siendo Alibaba la mañana en verano, la brisa cálida que alborota sus cabellos cuando el sol apenas se asoma. Y Kassim quería recordarle así por siempre.

Kassim no se arrepiente de morir, o al menos es lo que quiere pensar. En parte está feliz por haber liberado a Alibaba de su carga, de él mismo. Pero por otra parte, imaginar ser perdonado por su mejor amigo y vivir junto a él es una idea cliché que lo abordó al último minuto.

A Kassim le hubiera gustado vivir, sólo por eso.

Pero al salvar a Alibaba de sí mismo, siente que parte de su culpa se ha evaporado. Al final, siempre estarán juntos, porque se lo ha prometido a sí mismo. Tal vez.

Ahora Kassim es una masa extraña sin forma y aun así, puede recordar, puede recordarle; sonriente, alegre, vivo. Dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse una vez más.

Kassim está derramando lágrimas y ni siquiera sabe cómo.

Vigila las acciones de Alibaba o al menos eso es lo que cree. ¿O es que solo no puede dejar de pensar en él aún después de su muerte? ¿Por qué siquiera se debate estas cosas siendo que ya está muerto?

Kassim se entristece al ver a Alibaba caer en la perversión, porque siente que eso es su culpa y de hecho, todo el sufrimiento de Alibaba siempre ha sido su culpa, él es el único culpable de todo esto. Por eso es que intenta salvarlo, pero a pesar de sus intentos, sabe que alguien más puede hacerlo. Y lo hace.

Es entonces que Kassim lo entiende, y sonríe. Sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas que quieren salir porque se da dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

Kassim maldice haberse dado cuenta ahora que está muerto, porque a su manera, él siempre ha amado a Alibaba como su único lugar en el mundo, en su perdición, siempre. A su retorcida manera. Es por eso que al ver el rostro sonriente de Alibaba una vez más junto a aquel extraño niño, es que finalmente lo comprende; al fin puede desaparecer dejándole todo a él.

Kassim finalmente sabe que debe irse y en el crepúsculo de su existencia final el fragmento de una sonrisa se esboza en su rostro al contemplar el único recuerdo que realmente atesorará por toda la eternidad:

— _¿Somos amigos no es así…Alibaba?_

En fondo, siempre ha sabido la respuesta.

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

Me reservé el fandom de Magi solo para tener la inspiración suficiente para escribir de este personaje que por si no se ha notado, es uno de mis favoritos. xD

Espero y les haya gustado.

Review?


End file.
